The Soul
by JetLinkon
Summary: My version of the sequel to 'The Host'. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Soul

Chapter One

**I just recently went on to Stephanie Meyer's website and she said that the next Host book will be called 'The Soul' and the third is 'The Seeker'. I may not be Stephanie, but I thought that I would write my own version of the second. I hope that you will enjoy it. Please review.**

Jared had decided to trust the rebel cell that had found us. Ian didn't agree, and I wasn't sure if this was just because he didn't want to be on the same side as Jared. I agreed with Jared. I mean, they had their own soul. Just like us. Burns Living Flowers was a very interesting person. We had all got out and just talked for a while. Burns and I talked the most out of everyone. He talked about how he was glad that he had left the Fire world and he told me his story of becoming one of his cell.

His wasn't quite like mine. His host's mind didn't stay like Melanie's did. He just told me that during the middle of the night, he was captured by the group he now belonged to. They, like us, would try to do surgeries to get out the souls. Their doctor had died while they were on the raid and had gotten him, and they wouldn't try to do it with no doctor. They let him live, and he became part of the group over time. Burns was quite interested with my story also. When I told him the part about me telling the stories at night he was quite surprised. "You have been to _eight _worlds?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, "But Earth is my favorite. The emotions that I feel all the time don't compare to anything on any of the other worlds."

"I've only been to the dolphin world and the fire world," he told me, "And, of course, Earth."

When Jared and Ian (mostly Ian) had decided that we had better get back to the caves, I was strangely sad. I felt like Burns and I had bonded in the time we had spent together.

"Bye," I said sadly.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Let's hope," I answered. I clambered back into the car and realized that I was very tired. I slept on Ian's shoulder the rest of the time that we were in the car.

"Wanda, wake up," Ian whispered into my ear softly. I quickly jolted out of my deep sleep.

"Are we back?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie," he answered. I squeaked.

"Good. I have been wanting to see Jamie so much," I said. We clambered into the large community of caves and I saw Jamie waiting.

"Wanda," Jamie cried. I ran to him and we hugged. I had really missed him because this particular raid was much longer than the others. I saw Melanie off in the distance, hugging and kissing Jared. Why did I still feel jealous of them. I felt a surge of guilt. I had Ian. I loved him. Why did I still have a yearning to Jared? I said goodbye to Jamie and went to my room to sleep.

**I know that it is really short and nothing like Stephanie's writing, but I hope that you will still review and like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Soul

Chapter Two

**Hey, people who are reading this! Anybody who is reading have a beta profile? If you do, please tell me! I really need one. Concerning the info in my last A/N, I was wrong. I got the titles from wikipedia and I read in an interview somewhere that she was almost done with the WRITING process of the second book. Also, please, please, please give me suggestions on making my writing/ what should happen in the story. Now, on with the chapter.**

I woke to the sound of Ian's snoring. I was in his arms, and we were in the game room for some odd reason. I opened my eyes and I could only see a faint dim glow from a lantern that Ian must have got for us. I was at a loss to why we were in the game room, but at the moment, didn't think about it too much. I nudged Ian until he woke up.

"Huh," he said stupidly.

"Ian, wake up. We are in the game room. Let's go get breakfast. I am hungry." I said. His eyes fluttered a few times then he quickly nodded off yet again. So Ian. I nudged him more and he finally woke up again.

His eyes opened hugely. "Wad-id I miss?" he yawned, stretching. It was sort of uncomfortable for me, being in his arms and all.

"Oh, well, you see, everyone else died. We were captured by Seekers, but they killed everyone else. Don't you remember?" I asked sarcastically. **A/N: I am not sarcasticness went away when the change to Pet happened, so I decided to add it in.**

"Ha ha. Your hilarious."

"You know it." I got to my feet and pulled him up with all my strength. He was heavy.

He must have saw the strained look on my face as I did so and said, "Don't hurt yourself." I guess there was a holiday I didn't know about. Be Sarcastic Day.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" He asked.

"Uh, sure," I said. We got to breakfast and sat next to Jamie, Jared and Melanie. Jamie was sitting a little away from the two of them for obvious reasons. They were kissing intensely and were to into it that they didn't even notice our arrival. Stabs of guilt and jealousy shot through my spine as Ian cleared his throat. I thought about screaming, "Stop doing this to me, Jared!" but I figured that wouldn't go down to well with Ian. Or Jared. Or Melanie.

They quickly pulled away from each other with pained faces and nodded, "Ian. Wanda." Jamie scooted back over towards us. Due to the raid, we had eggs, bacon and even a biscuit. I didn't finish so I let Ian finish it after he had already had four helpings.

"Thanks, Wanda," he said after giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime, Ian. Anytime, Ian," I said quietly.

**I need good plot ideas. I have a few of my own, but they aren't good, so I am asking for yours. If you have any, please PM/review them to me!**


End file.
